


That damm minute

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Waking up Scott first didn't really make sense. Or did it? Scott figured out the reason and finally shares it with Sara when she interupts his quiet time in the galley.
Kudos: 3





	That damm minute

Five minutes. Five minutes of alone time. That’s all he wanted. Five minutes to forget about being Pathfinder and just be himself. Five minutes of breathing space. Which he was hard pressed to find on this ship. His room had a nice sitting area but it also had his desk full of datapads with overdue reports and a computer that beeped almost constantly until bedtime with alerts. The meeting room was currently being used as extra space for a project Sara and Peebee were working on. The cargo bay had pieces of the nomad everywhere as Gil was adding an upgrade and he also didn’t want to sit around where his crew were working. He was feeling guilty enough for taking this time already. This meant he couldn’t use the bio or tech lab. Same with the research room. No way would he hide in med bay. And in the crew quarters he always felt like he was invading. This left him with the galley. The surprisingly empty galley as Drack had stepped out to ‘supervise the younglings’ as he called it.

The covered pot he’d left simmering on the stove smelt amazing but Scott didn’t dare touch it. Drack always seemed to know if someone peeked and that person ended up with only rations for supper. Safer just to sit down and avoid that whole area. He wasn’t hungry or thirsty anyway. He just wanted quiet. He got only a minute of it before Sara walked into the galley, datapad in hand.

“Hey, baby brother. Slacking are we?” She sat down across from him, setting her datapad down on the table.  
“Taking a break isn’t slacking. I’m following Lexi’s advice.”  
“For once.” She smiled at him before getting to her feet and moving to the cupboards. “Want something”, she asked, rummaging through them. “Do we still have some of those cookies?”  
“Drack ate the last of them for breakfast.”  
“Well, shoot.” She closed the cupboard and sat back down. “I really wanted one.” He knew what she was doing. And while it had always worked on mom, it wouldn’t work on him.  
“You could make some.”  
“Unlike you, I did not inherit mom’s baking skills. Please”, she pleaded, placing her hands together. “Pretty please.”  
“No.” He knew what was coming next. 3... 2...

“I’m the oldest. You should do as I say.” There it was. Over six hundred years and nothing had changed between them. He chuckled, shaking his head. Well, maybe one thing. His chuckles turned to laughter as she pouted. “What’s so funny? I was being serious.”  
“I know. And that’s not why... Give me that. He slid her datapad across the table and accessed their Initiative records before sliding it back to her. “Take a look at that.” He’d found out after the battle when he was taking a peek at his own medical records. He’d been waiting for the perfect time to share it with Sara.  
“It’s our records. What am I looking for?”  
“Take a peek at our cryo deployment times.”  
“Kay. I see them... Oh, come on.” She shut off the datapad and threw it on the table.

“My cryo pod was activated a full minute before yours.”  
“Doesn’t mean-“  
“And since you don’t age while in cryo, sister dearest, I lived a full sixty seconds you didn’t.”  
“Nope”, she insisted, crossing her arms.  
“Which means we’re the same age now. No more baby brother. No more ‘I’m the oldest so you have to listen to me.’ No more ‘I’m the boss.’ You’re not. Not anymore. Thanks to dad.”  
“Thanks to dad?”

She picked the datapad back up and turned it back on, scrolling back to the section. “Oh, if he wasn’t dead, I would scream at him. How could he? Why?”  
“Maybe he was sick of the arguments and the teasing?”  
He stood up and walked over to the cupboards, pulling out a couple of bowls.  
“Now if you’ll please get out, I’ve got some important things to do. Starting with making more cookies.” 

He grunted in surprise as Sara hugged him from behind.  
“You’re still my little brother. No matter what the records say.” He turned in her grasp and hugged her back.  
“And you’re still my big sister.”  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too”, he murmured, kissing the top of her head. “My tiny, twin sister.” She smacked his back before slipping from his grasp and leaving the galley. He laughed before turning back to the cupboards to find the ship’s precious bag of chocolate chips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope everyone is staying safe.


End file.
